Bowling pins have historically been manufactured from wood, some of which are made entirely of wood. In most modern manufacturing methods, though, the pin is manufactured with a wood core and a plastic outer shell. However, it is not surprising, then, that wood remains the basis for almost all pin manufacturing since such methods are known to meet specifications that are currently required by the United States Bowling Congress (USBC).
The manufacture of wood-based pins, however, is time consuming since it is not easy to form wood into the unique shape and mass of a bowling pin. For example, a typical method of manufacture involves: drying and aging the wood, laminating pieces of wood together, turning the laminate into the shape of a pin, and then applying a plastic coating. Although this is time consuming, using these methods it is possible to attain a bowling pin which satisfies the most discerning and experienced bowlers, i.e., one that has the feel, look and sound of a traditional bowling pin.
For a pin manufactured of a different material to be satisfactory and attain widespread use, it must possess the many diverse characteristics of a traditional wood-based bowling pin. At a minimum, for example, the bowling pin must comply with the standards set by various competitive bowling organizations. These industry standards, such as those promulgated by the United States Bowling Congress, include exacting specifications for height, diameter at numerous locations and weight.
Beyond the well-defined dimensional standards, pins must also possess certain aesthetic qualities since bowlers have grown accustomed to the “look” and “sound” of traditional wood-based bowling pins. For example, the bowling pin must have a visual appearance that is similar to a conventional wood-based pin, have a pleasing sound when struck by a bowling ball or another pin, and have good action, i.e., an appropriate amount of bounce when struck by a bowling ball or another pin.
Manufacturing a synthetic bowling pin is no easy task, taking into consideration the exacting standards required (i.e., size, shape, weight, center of gravity, appearance, sound, action, and cost-effectiveness). In fact, the manufacture of a synthetic bowling has proven quite difficult, in that previous attempts have fallen short in meeting all of the standard requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an synthetic bowling pin that overcomes the above deficiencies.